


here now, tender graces

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer helps Paige dye her hair.</p><p>Written for prompt #13 at Femslash Ficlets' <a href="http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html">Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here now, tender graces

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #13:  
>  _here now  
>  tender Graces  
> and Muses with beautiful hair_

“Stay still,” Summer says, but her tone is fond. “You don’t wanna end up with completely blue hair.”

“Maybe I do,” Paige tells her, smirk just as audible in her voice as it is visible in the mirror in front of them.

“You _don’t_.” Summer finishes off the last section of blue, setting the brush into the bowl with a flourish. “There we go. Now we’ve just gotta wait until we can rinse it out.”

Paige sighs, slumping her shoulders. She might have had her hair dyed plenty of times, but she’s never once been patient about it. She’s only sulking for a moment, though, because then there’s a glint in her eyes, electric like the blue in her hair.

“Want me to do yours after? Or sometime, anyway?”

“Yeah, no,” Summer says, setting the tub the dye was in back on the surface in front of Paige. “I’m good with my hair how it is, thanks.”

“You sure? There’s some dye left in there. Enough for… just a streak, anyway. Blue with the blonde would match some of your gear…”

Summer still shakes her head. Really, she can’t even imagine what colour she’d choose to dye her hair if she were told to do it.

“It wouldn’t suit _me_ , though,” she says, swivelling the chair around and ducking down to kiss Paige on the cheek. “You, on the other hand, are gonna look great.”


End file.
